Fight Smith
Summary Bot Unit Fight 'is the common battle robot issued to save the Earth from the wrath of the Megabeast and its monstrous army of beings made of meat. Gaining the idea to go under the surface of the Earth to rediscover the weapons used by ancient civilization to defeat the other-wordy invaders, Fight crashes down into the ground along with his ally the Tutorial Smith. To his dismay, Tutorial Smith dies shortly after they land, leaving Fight alone to face the horrific aliens and become a living weaponry, by discovering weapons and being blessed by the ascended mechanical gods. After being transported to the Forbidden Realm by a multitude of means, it is revealed that Fight's constant runs and cycles of death under the ground are a spatial-temporal issue. This also resulting in the constant death of the Tutorial Smith, who reveals themselves as a mechanical god and the embodiment of error and death. Powers and Stats 'Tier: '''At least '''9-B, likely 5-C, possibly higher Name: 'Fight Smith '''Origin: 'A Robot Named Fight 'Gender: '''Referred to as Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Fight Bot, Savior of Humanity 'Attack Potency: 'At least '''Wall level '(Consistently blasts large meat creatures into pieces, including those with mechanical armor, and mega-sizedskeletons, his explosions should be on this level, and is capable of destroying metal blocks with his weakest shots), likely 'Moon level '(Defeated and fatally damaged the Megabeast, along with killing its more powerful core), possibly '''higher (Defeated the Tutorial Smith, but it is unconfirmed if he received and dished back any damage on the scale of his Reality Warping) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: 'Varies from '''Supersonic '''to '''Massively Hypersonic '(Can run faster than his average shots, which average at no slower than an average gun shot, his speed is amplified by 100 upon mega-boosting), likely 'Immeasurable '(Kept up with the Tutorial Smith, who embodies totality and ascended. Moves within the Forbidden Realm, which is outside of reality and consists of inverted and corrupted space-time. Can dash outside of reality) 'Combat Speed: '''Varies with weaponry from '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''to '''FTL '(Has weapons like the Lightning Gun and can land hits on other Fight-Bots and enemies capable of dodging laser shots alike), likely 'Immeasurable ' 'Reaction Speed: '''At least '''FTL '(Capable of reacting to Wall Lasers and keeping up with other Fight-Bots), likely 'Immeasurable ' 'Lifting Strength: '''Unknown 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''Wall Class, likely Moon Class, possibly higher Durability: '''At least '''Wall level, likely Moon level, likely higher Stamina: 'Infinite 'Range: 'Hundreds of meters, likely Macrosmic+ (His attacks could reach the Tutorial Smith) 'Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities and Bolts=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Inorganic Physiology, Cyborgization, likely Death Manipulation (Every time he interacts with the Tutorial Smith, it ends in his death. This is implied to be fate), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Energy Projection, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 9), Fusionism (Fuses his weaponry), Resurrection (Via a Resurrection Capsule; Always resurrects in another timeline), Regeneration (Low-Godly to Mid-Godly; A Resurrection Capsule restores his destroyed body, regenerates from being destroyed by Corrupted Fight-Bots), Information Analysis (Analyzes the environment and weapons upon picking them up), Acrobatics, Absorption (Naturally absorbs energy, health, and metal), Technological Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with glitched ghosts), Conceptual Destruction (Destroyed the Tutorial Smith), Resistance Negation (Fight-Bots can bypass each-other's resistances in combat), Immortality Negation (Types 2, 3, 4, 5, 8, and 9; Can permanently kill glitched Fight-Bots, along with normal Fight units in Deathmatch. Chompers can survive being melted by fire which negates resistances, but Fight can kill them with his normal blaster. Can kill the Tutorial Smith), Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly to High-Godly; Can permanently kill Fight Bots and cause death to the Tutorial Smith), Reactive Evolution and Adaptation Negation (Even when they have the Stabilizer, Fight-Bots can be easily killed by basic weaponry), Totality Manipulation (Can kill the Tutorial Smith, who embodies "all"). Has a variety of Bolt Types, which give him Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Bolt), Electricity Manipulation (Via Electro Charge), Explosion Manipulation (Via Explosion Bolts), Poison Manipulation (Via Toxin Bolt), Durability Negation (Via Phase Shot and Penetrative Shot), Danmaku (Via Triple Shot, Fragment Shot, Bounce Shot, and Big Shot), Homing Attack (Via Homing Bolt), Aura (Via Aura Shots), Size Manipulation (Via Laozi and Swell Bolts), Damage Boost (Via Scrap and Health Booster), Thread Manipulation and Speed Reduction (Via Web Shot), Summoning (Killing an enemy spawns a nanobot). Dimensional Travel via multiple items (Can move into the Forbidden Realm by dashing into it or going out of bounds with the Arachnomorph) |-|Orbs, Weapons, and Armor=Has an assortment of Weapons and Guns, which give him Enhanced Fire Manipulation (Via the Flamethrower), Enhanced Electricity Manipulation (Via the Lightning Gun), Enhanced Explosion Manipulation (Via the Rocket Launcher), One Hit Kill (Via the Rail Gun), Enhanced Durability Negation (Via the Phaserang), Acid Manipulation (Via the Necroluminant Spray), Hellfire Manipulation (Via the Hellfire Canon), Metal Manipulation (Via the Buzzsaw Gun), Enhanced Energy Projection (Via the Laser Beam; also capable of Light Manipulation), Danmaku (Via the Scatter Gun and Machine Gun), Enhanced Poison Manipulation (Via Toxin Spray), The Artifice Beam surpasses One Hit Kill. Has access to many Orbs, which aid him with Flight (All Orbs can fly), Invulnerability (Orbs cannot be damaged), Energy Projection (Via the Shoot Orb), Power Nullification (Via the Shield Orb), Danmaku (Via the Tri-Orb and Auto-Turret), Homing Attack (Via the Royal Orb and Hunter Killer Orb), Plasma Manipulation (Via the Buzz Orb), Healing (Via the Health Orb), Enhanced Senses (Via Explorb; fully aware of the secret items in the underground), Summoning (Via the Mothorb; spawns Nanobots), Statistics Amplification (The Thief can create Upgrade Modules and Archaic Scrap for any scenario, also capable of creating False Beast Projectors), Transmutation (Via the Energy Vorb, Scrap Vorb, and Health Vorb; can transmutate meat into energy, scrap, and health), Laser Blasts (Via the Prismatic Orb and Lasorb). Has a variety of armors and boots he can overlap, which gives him Speed Amplification (Via Dash), Enhanced Acrobatics (Via Slide and Double Jump), True Flight (Via the Jetpack and Hover Boots), Light Manipulation (Via the Glow Orb), Aura and Attack Reflection (The Bright Shell emanates a light aura and releases a pulse upon being hit), Limited Physics Manipulation (Via Infinijump), Air Manipulation (Via Power Boots), Gravity Manipulation (Via the Viridian Shell), Transformation (Can transform into the Arachnomorph), Adaptation and Reactive Evolution (Via the Cognitive Stabilizer), Metal Manipulation and Spin Dash (Via the Buzzsaw Shell), Animal Manipulation and Summoning (Via Up-Dog), Water Manipulation and Martial Arts (Via the Dive Shell), Explosion Manipulation and Magnetism Manipulation (Via the Kaboomerang), Intangibility (Via the Phase Shell) |-|Body Upgrades and Chips=Can upgrade his body in a variety of ways, including Statistics Amplification (Via the Wrecking Shell, Speed Shell, and Aspect Shell), Health Amplification (Via the Mega Health), Energy Manipulation (Via the Mega Energy), Application Boosting (Via Mega Damage, Mega Attack, Mega Speed, Mega Shot Speed), Enhanced Absorption (Via Attractor Helm), Regeneration (Via the Regeneration Helm), Data Manipulation (Via Glitch Shell), Probability Manipulation (Via Chrome Dome and Tyr's Horns), Time Manipulation (Via Mechapirote), Summoning (Via Hive Helm), Poison Manipulation (Via Toxic Pauldrons), Damage Reduction (Via Deadlock Boots), Power Nullification (Passive; Nullifies any effect in the environment via the Hazard Shell), Attack Reflection (Passive; Via Crystal Shell), Danmaku (Via Burst Pauldrons), Cosmic Awareness (Via Master and Glitch Maps). Can plug in a variety of chips, which give him Healing (Via the ETH Chip; Energy to Health), Plasma Manipulation and Energy Projection (Via Radial Bolts), Aura and Damage Boost (Via Damage Boost Aura), Summoning (Via Nanoswarm Generator and Phantasmal Orbs), Poison Manipulation (Via Toxin Cloud), Invulnerability (Via Celestial Charge; Damages foes on impact), Energy Manipulation (Via the Energy Axe), Fire Manipulation (Via Wave Bomb), Speed Amplification (Via Speed Aura and Attack Boost Aura), Power Modification (Via Module Transmogrifier), Enhanced Senses (Via Search Burst), Forcefield Creation (Via Power-Shield), Technological Manipulation (Via Repair Kit), Invisibility (Via Cloaking Device; invisible even to those with Enhanced Senses), Teleportation (Via Personal Teleporter), Absorption (Via Orphiel's Altar) |-|Shrines and Blessings=Can be gifted effects by the Tutorial Smith, including Metal Manipulation (Grants Fight scraps), Statistics Amplification (Increases speed and damage), Summoning (Gifts him a group of nanites),Spatial-Temporal Lock (Can bring him to the Forbidden Realm). Can be Blessed by the Mechanical Gods in a variety of ways, including Statistics Amplification (They can amplify his speed, damage, and rate of fire), Healing (They can fully heal him and increase his health), Energy Manipulation (They can fully restore his energy or increase it), Regeneration Amplification (They can boost the scale of the Regeneration Helm's effect), Size Manipulation (They can boost and reduce the size of his blasts), Statistics Reduction (Capable of reduction of damage, speed, rate of fire, size, and regeneration), Regeneration Negation (Capable of imbuing Fight with permanent damage), Invulnerability (Can bless Fight with a Higher-Dimensional form of Invincibility), Time Manipulation (Can manipulate duration), Power Modification (Capable of modifying the type of artifact and changing them into others), Limited Causality Manipulation (Can manipulate the rolls of items Fight has), Enhanced Forcefield Creation (Grants fight with a stronger Power Shield), Enhanced Summoning and Power Nullification (Now summons a stronger, greater amount of Shield Orbs and Nanobots), Spatial-Temporal Lock (Can bring Fight to the Forbidden Realm). Can bestow upon Fight Mini-Mechanical Gods, which grant the same as before, plus Transmutation (Via the Hand of Hephaestus) |-|Keys=Nigh-Omniscience (Via the Blue-Key; To Know), Damage Boost and Jump Boost (Via the Red-Key; To Dare), Enhanced Absorption (Via the Green-Key; To Want), Statistics Amplification (Via the Black-Key; To Be Silent) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Plasma Manipulation, Fragrance Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Durability Negation, Plant Manipulation (Should resist the abilities of the common meat monsters), Danmaku (Highly adept at dodging and nullifying attacks of this variety). Resistant to the abilities of other Fight-Bots, which includes Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly to High-Godly), Conceptual Destruction, Immortality Negation (Types 2, 3, 4, 5 8, and 9), Totality Manipulation, Reactive Evolution and Adaptation Negation, Resistance Negation. In Death-Match Mode, Fight is capable of resisting all weapons, chips, and orbs. Resists the effects of the Tutorial Smith in their Final Fight, which includes Statistics Reduction (Of strength and speed), Durability Negation, Health Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, BFR, Corruption, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Data Manipulation. Armors and chips allow a variety of resistances, including those to Heat Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and many other environmental effects. Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul) Standard Equipment: 'Fight's Standard Equipment list is incredibly large, including all Bolts, Weapons, Orbs, Keys, Armors, Blessings, and Items in general all at once. A collective list of Fight's armory can be seen here. 'Intelligence: '''Genius (Designed to be a perfect-fighter with high intelligence in many aspects, and superior to all humans who could threaten them. Is of a cosmological awareness and understands all of his analysis perfectly. Single-handedly defeated every enemy in the Underground and even the All-Knowing Tutorial Smith), Nigh-Omniscient with the Blue Key (Gains the very idea of "knowing" and has the world revealed to him) '''Weaknesses: '''Can be overwhelmed and lose quickly if he doesn't attempt to analyze a situation, nanobots can be destroyed, and is never fully aware of what a new run has in store for him. Others '''Notable Victories: Lunais (Timespinner) - Lunais' profile (Both were at 9-B and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) - Hat Kid's profile (Both were at 9-B and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:A Robot Named Fight Category:Robot Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Geniuses Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Cyborg Characters Category:Death Users Category:Fate Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon User Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Fusionism Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Information Users Category:Acrobats Category:Absorption Users Category:Technology Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Negation Users Category:Totality Use Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Size Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Thread Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Explosion Users Category:OHK Users Category:Acid Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Laser Users Category:Poison Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Healing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Invincibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Physics Users Category:Air Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Metal Users Category:Spin Dash Users Category:Water Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Data Users Category:Probability Users Category:Time Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Blessed Users Category:Spatial-Temporal Lock Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Entities Category:Power Modification Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Animal Companion Characters Category:Animal Users Category:Superhumans